NCIS Season 2
NCIS Season 2 aired from September 28, 2004 to May 24, 2005 at 8:00 P.M. Eastern Standard Time (EST) in the United States. The season premiered on September 28, 2004 and ended on May 24, 2005. Cast Series Regulars ::::::Season Two Cast ' :::::: Cast Notes Having made his debut appearance in the Season 1 episode, Sub Rosa (episode), Sean Murray and his character Timothy McGee both proved to be popular with both the actor and his character making constant appearances in various episodes of Season 1. With McGee becoming a junior field agent under Gibbs's supervision in the Season 1 finale episode, Reveille (episode), Murray was promoted to series regular and also added to the opening credits, making his first ever debut appearance in the opening credits in the Season 2 premiere episode, See No Evil (episode). In addition to Murray joining the series permanently, the show later introduced the Foof, numerous black and white previews which are seen at the beginning and ending of all four acts of the episode with the Foofs themselves usually lasting for three seconds. This began in the Season 2 episode, Lt. Jane Doe (episode) and has continued to this day. The Season 2 finale episode, Twilight (episode) ended with the shocking scene of Kate Todd being shot dead at the hands of rogue Mossad and double agent, Ari Haswari, ending the episode in a cliffhanger. Kate's death was brought on by the fact that Sasha Alexander had expressed a desire to leave the NCIS series for good after the second season in order to start a family of her own and pursue projects. Her reason for doing so as revealed by Donald P. Bellisario on the DVD release for season two, was the renewal of the series for a third season which had come as a surprise to her because no prior series with which she had been involved had lasted more than two seasons before being cancelled and as such, she had not planned to stay more than two seasons. Alexander's final appearances in the series occurred in the third season premiere episode entitled Kill Ari Part 1 (episode) and Kill Ari Part 2 (episode) where she and Rudolf Martin who plays Ari Haswari were both credited as Special Guest Stars although she and Martin would later reappear in the Season 9 episode, Life Before His Eyes (episode). Episodes Trivia *This is also the first ever season to introduce the Foof, the three-second black and white preview which airs for the first time in the episode, Lt. Jane Doe (episode). *This is the first DVD cover to feature Sean Murray (Timothy McGee) while it is also the last one to ever feature Sasha Alexander who left the show for good after her character, Caitlin Todd died in the last few seconds of the Season 2 finale episode, Twilight (episode). *NCIS Season 2 aired alongside JAG Season 10 which was the final season for the JAG series. Description *The Region 2 DVD version* "'NCIS: The Second Season continues the mind-blowing action and pulse-pounding adventures of an elite team of special agents who operate outside the military chain of command. Led by Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs (Mark Harmon), a tough, highly skilled investigator who's willing to bend the rules to get the job done, this tight-knit crew prove they're willing to pay the ultimate price when they travel the globe investigating everything from murder and espionage to terrorism and kidnapping. This 6-disc set features all 23 thrilling episodes from this unique and dynamic show". Special Features *Available only on the Region 1 DVD: *Investigating Season 2. *What's New in Season 2. *The Real N.C.I.S. *Lab Tour with Pauley Perrette. *Audio Commentaries- Commentary on "The Bone Yard" by Chas. Floyd Johnson and Commentary on "Twilight" by Pauley Perrette, John C. Kelley and Michael Weatherly. Category:NCIS Seasons